Marvel Rising: Superboy
by superspider659
Summary: After his escape from Cadmus, Project Kr, AKA Conner is now ready to know what it's like to be a normal teenager, and a hero. But when evil forces erupt from out of nowhere, he must join forces with the Secret Warriors to battle this newfound chaos. then and only then will he be able to experience true freedom, and earn the title of... Superboy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Welcome to my first Superboy story! Hope you all like it, and no it's not a Young Justice crossover. It's a crossover of Superboy and Marvel Rising. And by the way, this is my version of Superboy, so I've decided for him to be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch, I think he would be perfect for the role of this version of Superboy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to DC and Marvel Comics.**

* * *

Prologue: Escape from Cadmus

**(Cadmus Labs; Metropolis)**

"Attention all Units and Personnel!" A panicked voice on the speaker, "Project Kr has escaped his pod! I repeat, PROJECT KR HAS ESCAPED!" he exclaimed, "All units, take him down, I don't know or care how, just get him back in his pod! All personnel, evacuate the building, and grab whatever precious items you have time to carry!"

As soon as he finished saying that, the body of a Cadmus Doctor was flung through a door made out of glass, the impact killing him in the process. Then someone walked through the door, he's standing at the same height as Captain America's sidekick, Patriot, although his muscles were slightly larger. He's wearing nothing but black boxer shorts, and he has a tattoo on his right Deltoid muscle, it's a diamond with a stylized 'S' inside (think of Superman's electric blue symbol from Vol. 2 #125, back in 1997). He also has shoulder length slightly messy hair swept to the right side of his face, and the color of his hair is so black, it shines like it's blue. Speaking of blue, that's actually the color of his eyes. And he may look like he's 17 years old, but he was actually created over a month ago. This is Project Kr, a clone created and trained to be a weapon for Cadmus.

But not anymore, 'cause today… He's gettin' the hell outta here.

He then saw there was about a dozen Cadmus elites (that are dressed like soldiers) heading his way. They won't stop him, they can't, Kr is just too powerful.

Kr started walking towards them calmly, Then one one of them raised their rifles and said "Freeze!"

If Kr heard him, then he just ignored the comment and kept walking.

"I said FREEZE! Pretty boy!" The same guy yelled at him, but Kr just kept walking.

"You asked for it." He stated, scared and frustrated, "Let him have it!" He ordered, then the whole squad just unloaded on Kr… And nothing happened, no blood, no pieces of flesh missing, and no dead body dropping to the floor. Instead, the bullets where just bouncing off of his body, like Kr's flesh was made of Steel! And they were using armor piercing rounds! That's crazy! And he was just walking casually towards them, barely feeling the bullets flying at his body. Like they weren't even shooting at him at all.

Then when Kr finally reached the squad, he approached the guy who told him to 'Freeze', then all of a sudden, a freezing cold blast of air flew towards him as Kr somehow blew the cold air out of his mouth, a power he recently dubbed 'Ice Breath', and in just 3 second, the guards body was completely encased in ice.

Then, he tipped him over, causing the frozen guard to fall to the floor, miraculously not shattering in the process.

"Well," Another elite spoke up after 1 or 2 moments, "He did say 'Freeze'."

Then he turned to the other guards, who were actually standing still, utterly petrified by what Kr just did. Then he just suddenly gave the one on his left a backhand, which sent him directly through the wall (so I guess it's safe to say he's got Super Strength). Then he gave a backhand to the one one the right, with similar results, unfortunately those guards he punched are now dead (If you've seen season 2; episode 6 of Titans, you'd see that Connor and Krypto killed all of the Cadmus soldiers that invaded the old man's home). Then he punched 2 guards in the chest, sending them flying across the room, then they impacted with the wall behind them, which had large cracks from the impact, along with those 2 guards dead.

As for the other 7, He soon came back and killed them all with blinding speed (Okay so he's got Super Speed too), how you may ask? By snapping their necks, punching them really hard, or throwing them across the hall.

Then Kr looked back at the steel door that the elites were standing in front of, walked calmly towards it, and pressed his hand against it, and with no effort at all, pushed it off its hinges, unfortunately, Kr's incredible strength sent the door flying into a wall, where it got stuck inside.

Then he slowly looked ahead, and saw that the halls were empty, then he stepped out and started walking cautiously throughout the hallway.

When he popped around a corner, a standard Cadmus security guard stood in his way, but he also had a lucky shot as he took out his gun and shot Kr in the head. The bullet still did nothing, and all of a sudden, Kr's eyes started glowing red. And then, 2 bright red beams of energy shot of his eyes, and melted the guards gun, and heated up the handle of the (destroyed) gun, causing the guard to drop the handle, and start shaking and blowing on his hand (Okay, so he's also got Heat Vision in his arsenal).

Then Kr walked over to the guard, and hoisted him into the air by his blue button down shirt, and then the guard started p[anicking like there's no tomorrow.

"Please! God no!" He shouted, please don't kill me! I have a family!"

Kr raised and eyebrow, then brought down the guard to eye level, the look in Kr's eyes telling the guard he better start explaining.

"I have a wife! Two kids, their twins! And they're both turning eight soon!" He explained frantically as he pulled out a picture of his family, and it was confirmed. In the picture was the guard with a beautiful blonde haired woman with blue eyes. In front of them was their twin children, one boy and one girl, both brown haired and blue eyed. This actually appears to be a recent picture of them. It looks like it was taken a week ago. Then Kr looked at the guard again, expecting him to confirm it or not.

"I'm telling you the truth! I swear!" he exclaimed, "My wife is even expecting! We're going to have another baby soon!"

Kr eyed him suspiciously, but what the guard didn't know, was that Kr was listening to his heartbeat the whole time to see if he was lying or not. He wasn't, he was telling the truth (Okay, now he has Super Hearing). But just to be sure, he then looked at the guards chest, and then his eyes changed their colors, with his scleras slightly turning blue, and his iris' glowing pale blue (Like in the show Titans), and saw his heart beating calmy, but fast, not from lying, but from fear (Yep, he's got X-Ray Vision too).

Then Kr set him down calmly, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh thank you!" the guard said gratefully, "Thank you so much!"

Then Kr brought his hand up to silence the guard, which he did.

"You're also alive for more than just your family," Kr said for the first time.

"What is it?" the guard said confused.

"I want you to deliver a message," Kr started, "To Lex Luthor. Personally."

The guard kept silent as Kr told him of the message, "I want you to go to him personally tomorrow, and tell him that if he ever finds me, and tries to lock me up again, I will unleash a war on him, Lexcorp, and Cadmus that is unlike any they have ever seen. I will unleash the fires of hell upon them, and bring them to their knees as they beg for mercy."

If the guard didn't piss his pants before, he sure as hell did now.

"And… Tell him that Project Kr sends his regards." He finished. Then he walked around the guard as he then started walking down the hall, with the guard wondering what to do next. Then he put his hands on his hips, looked down, and said,

"I'm not getting paid nearly enough for this."

* * *

(1 hour Later)

After tossing the last elite that tried to kill him into a T.V. with all sorts of Cameras being monitored, Kr was walking down another hall, and found a giant garage door. This is it, this is his way out.

When Kr reached the door, he saw a sign above a door next to the exit that said 'Locker Room', where all the security and personnel get their clothes from. He looked down, and saw that just his underwear would not do.

He then approached the door, put his index finger on the lock, and pushed the lock out of the handle (That's awesome). Then he opened the door, and saw that there was a multitude of lockers and security uniforms. He started walking around, looking for anything in his size, when he found it, it was actually in a locker with a window in it, showing the extra uniform inside. Kr easily tore it off, pretty cleanly too. Then he tossed it aside, and took a look at the uniform, it was perfectly his size, no questions asked. It was a short sleeve blue button up with the cadmus logo on the left breast part, and two pockets on the chest. Along with dark blue cargo pants, a white t-shirt, and black boots to tuck the pants into.

He then looked at the right breast of the blue button up, and saw the name that was sewn into it, it was a name that seemed to suit him well, one he can be addressed properly as instead of Project Kr.

"Conner." he said with a smile, then took his time to put on the uniform, he started with the pants, then the shirts, and finally the boots. As he was walking out, then newly dubbed Conner felt something in his right pocket, then he pulled it out to see what it was.

It's a wallet… Wait, what? A wallet?

"What kind of idiot puts a wallet in a spare set of clothes?" Conner wondered to himself, then he decided to look inside the wallet to see how much money is in it before tossing it away thinking it was worthless. When he looked inside, boy was he lucky.

"500 dollars?!" He exclaimed, "Wow, I might actually need this thing." he finished as he put back in his pocket. Then he looked back at the big garage door, and started walking towards it, eager to finally know what freedom is like.

He stopped literally an inch from the door, then he placed his hand on the door, and it started falling to the ground as Conner was actually pushing it down without any effort at all.

When the door finally fell to the floor, Conner looked outside and saw that the sun was going to rise soon, he also noticed the huge and beautiful city right in front of him.

He saw that the buildings and skyscrapers were tall and glorious, prospering the sky with all its gaze and wonder, he even saw a tall building with a golden model of planet earth on the roof, then he somehow made his vision zoom in to get a closer look (Telescopic and Microscopic Vision too, cool). When he was done, he saw the golden globe on top of the roof had a rotating logo spinning around it, it said 'Daily Planet', whatever that meant, but it sounded like some kind of news company.

When he was done, the sun was finally rising from behind the beautiful city of Metropolis, and then he smiled with great excitement, as he knew what this meant for him.

"Freedom." He said finally, then he started walking his was to the City of tomorrow, eager to be as far away from Cadmus as possible, and start his new adventure in the real world.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey hey, everybody! Hope you all liked this exclusive prologue to my new story. And by the way, my current username may be SuperSpider659, but you all may actually know me as DevilHunter201Sparda, and yes before you say anything, it really is me. Let me explain, I tried to regain access to all my old stuff on this seriously crappy laptop, but when I did, everything i worked and was Work**_**ing**_** on was gone! Just GONE! EVERYTHING! My future story ideas, my old ones, all of it! Gone! But I guess it's not all that bad, for me it also means that I get to start all over again, with newer, even better stories. Hope you all like 'em. So anyways, see you all next time, and remember, stay cool, stay beautiful, and peace out. **


	2. Good News and Bad News

**A/N: **Hey Hey!, everybody! So listen, I got Good News and Bad News. The Good News is, I got a new laptop for Christmas!... The Bad News is, I can't right anymore of my new stories on the old crappy laptop anymore. But don't worry, this doesn't mean I've given up on you guys, I mean, look at it this way, now that I have a new laptop, I got my old account name back! So I can get back to all my old stories! WWWHHOOOOOO! So yeah, now that that's back, maybe I can get back to my Spider-Man/Teen Titans story. So yeah, DevilHunter201Sparda is back! So you all soon!


End file.
